El Desafio de Ser Padre
by Crazy'Surfer
Summary: Jasper encontrara una nueva esperanza, una nueva razon para su existencia. Ahora se envarcara en una aventura que le supondra un gran desafio, el mas grande que jamas enfrento en toda su existencia... La paternidad y la crianza de una pequeña niña, Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: Todos los personajes que aparecen aquí pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Solo la historia es mía. Si ven algún párrafo o algo que les resulte familiar durante la lectura también pertenecen a Meyer, puesto que me eh guiado un poco de los libros originales.**

**Summary****: Alice y Jasper jamás se conocieron puesto que ella nunca lo vio. En cambio, Jasper descubrió por su propia cuenta la dieta de animales y decidió adoptarla, ya que el peso y la culpabilidad de las muertes humanas le azotaban a diario. Duro años viviendo en solitario y oculto hasta que una noche el destino le llevo a encontrar a una bebe humana abandonada y huérfana en el bosque. A partir del momento en que vislumbro aquellos brillantes y profundos ojos castaños, empezó un largo recorrido en el que enfrentaría la batalla más dura y difícil de toda su existencia… la paternidad.**

**Bueno esta es mi primera historia… espero que sea de su agrado**

* * *

><p><strong>Mi Nueva Razon de Existir<strong>

**Forks, Washington.**

**Jasper pov.**

Todo estaba demasiado oscuro y silencioso. No había ni un alma rondando por estos rumbos y, de alguna manera, sabía que se debía a mi presencia. La helada brisa nocturna impacto contra mi cuerpo, trayendo consigo el dulce aroma de un joven puma. Estaba algo lejos, más o menos hacia el norte de mi posición.

Aspire profundamente llenándome de la esencia del salvaje animal. Un gruñido se dejo escapar desde lo más profundo de mi pecho y estuve casi seguro de que mis ojos se volvieron completamente negros por la sed. Me agazape instintivamente, sintiendo la tierra húmeda bajo mis dedos, dejando a mi monstruo interior salir a la superficie.

Los arboles se sacudieron y fueron alejando a mi alrededor, siendo solo unos borrones verdes y marrones. Escuchaba el sonido apagado del batir de las alas de los pájaros en cuanto pasaba a un lado de ellos y los chillidos de los animales rastreros al nivel del suelo. Realmente me hacía gracia causar ese miedo.

Encontré a mi presa unos kilómetros después, terminado con los restos de lo que supuse debió de haber sido un ciervo. Le gruñí y se percato de mi presencia dejando el cadáver y mostrándome sus filosos dientes, colocándose a la defensiva. Me devolvió el gruñido y de inmediato me salto encima. Lo esquive fácilmente.

Estuve unos momentos luchando con él hasta que me aburrí y me decidí por acabarlo de una buena vez. Esquive sus garras y me fui contra su cuello clavando mis dientes como estacas sobre su piel. Su sangre no tardo en inundar mi boca. A medida que mi presa moría mi sed se alejaba. Finalmente lo deje caer inerte al suelo, satisfecho. Intente quitarme un poco la tierra de mis ropas pero lo deje al poco tiempo.

Había empezado a llover.

Suspire sonoramente y volví nuevamente a la marcha. Aunque ya llevaba mis años en esto, la sangre animal aun me seguía dejando un gusto raro en la boca. No era en sí muy deliciosa y prefería los carnívoros a los herbívoros ya que se asemejaban más a la sangre humana. Pero nunca llegaba a ser igual. Los humanos tenían ese toque dulce y algo acido que simplemente… te dejaban con ansias de más…

Aun extrañaba las persecuciones. Las emociones cargadas de pánico de mis presas al saber lo que se les acercaba. Las miradas de horror y los corazones acelerados bombeando sangre a todo el cuerpo mientras escapaban. Los gritos escapando de sus gargantas al momento en caían en mi poder y clavaba mis dientes en sus suaves cuellos…

_¡No! _

Me golpee mentalmente por lo que estaba pensando y gruñí de frustración al sentir mi garganta arder nuevamente. Esto era demasiado. Aun no podía apartar de mi mente las ansias de beber el dulce elixir que los humanos ofrecían. Ya llevaba años con esta dieta y tenia las esperanzas que fuese perdiendo esos deseos con el tiempo.

Pero eso me estaba llevando más tiempo de lo esperado.

Me había obligado a mi mismo a permanecer lejos de las grandes ciudades para no tener que sucumbir a los deseos de mi monstruo interno. Ese _yo _que no tenía ganas de tener que volver a ver nunca más. No quería enfrentarme una vez más a la culpa, la desgracia y la tristeza de lastimar un ser amado… No me permitiría caer de nuevo en eso nunca más.

Si tenía que vivir confinado entre los animales y nunca salir de la vegetación del bosque, pues lo haría. Haría todo lo posibles por nunca más caer en la tentación. Tenía que cambiar a cualquier costo. No dejarme llevar. Luchar contra mis instintos… ¡No volvería a ser el débil nunca más!

Estaba demasiado ensimismado en mis pensamientos que no me percate de la presencia de otra persona hasta que ya estuvo demasiado cerca de mí. Una gran ola de emociones me llego como patada al estomago, sobresaltándome y haciéndome detenerme en seco, casi impactando contra el grueso tronco de un árbol. Sacudí la cabeza aturdido y abrumado por lo que me estaba llegando. Era abrasador. Nunca antes había sentido emociones tan fuertes y penetrantes como las de ahora. Me sentí literalmente enfermo y repentinamente cansado.

Angustia… miedo… desesperación… odio… tristeza...

Tantas emociones negativas me congelaron en aquel sitio sin dar lugar a mover ni un dedo. Quise irme, escapar de quien sea que estuviese en los alrededores, pero simplemente no pude. Estaba atrapado por una barrera invisible de sensaciones. De ser humano me hubiese empezado a doler la cabeza fuertemente. Apreté los dientes hasta un punto en que me pareció oírlos rechinar.

No fue sino hasta que escuche un lastimero y desgarrador llanto que mis pies finalmente lograron reaccionar, pero no de la manera que hubiese deseado. De pronto me encontré parado en un pequeño claro. La lluvia caía incesantemente empapando todo y dejando la tierra lodosa y difícil de tratar. Deje de respirar inmediatamente después de sentir el aroma que tantos tormentos me traían. Mis manos se crisparon en puños y me tense en acto obligándome a no moverme y cometer un terrible error.

Una mujer joven, terriblemente herida y moribunda. Su camisa estaba rota y hecha jirones llenos de sangre fresca pero no lograba ubicar con exactitud la zona de la herida. Su brazo izquierdo también estaba en mal estado y me parecía que estaba fracturado por la posición que tenia. En su brazo bueno aferraba un pequeño bulto completamente tapado en un intento por que la lluvia no le cállese encima. Se encontraba prácticamente tirada en el suelo apenas respirando.

Escuche nuevamente el llanto de un niño y la mujer se estremeció sujetando a un mas fuerte el bulto contra ella, atrayéndolo a su pecho. Alzo la vista clavando fijamente sus mirada en mí. No dije ni hice nada, solo permanecí allí sin respirar mientras era examinado por la pobre humana.

-Por favor… -suplico, con lágrimas en los ojos -. Ayúdame… sálvala….

Un sonoro trueno le interrumpió causándole que se encogiese de miedo sobre el pequeño bulto. Sollozos apagados salieron de la boca de la mujer y las lágrimas se confundieron con las gotas de lluvia. Esa imagen junto con las intensas emociones que transmitía me destruyó por completo. Me acerque ella en un parpadeo.

La examine con ojo clínico pensando con rapidez la mejor forma de cargarla para que no sintiese más dolor y llevarla a otra parte que la ayudasen. Sorpresivamente su mano se aferro a mi camisa atrayéndome un poco más hacia ella. Me miro a los ojos con miedo y suplica. Sus labios temblaban en un intento por sacar las palabras de la boca.

Escuche unos disparos lejanos y ella se encogió un poco, al parecer escuchándolos también. Su miedo se incremento y tuve que apretar la mandíbula para no gritar allí mismo.

-Llévatela… sálvala… por favor… no la dejes morir –exclamo, casi grito -. Mi pequeña… mi bebe…

Su agarre fue perdiendo fuerza y de un momento a otro me soltó. La mujer empezó a caer al suelo y esto, por alguna razón, me aterro. Le aparte con brusquedad el bulto de los brazos y lo sostuve contra mi antes de cállese sobre él. En cuanto su cuerpo toco la húmeda tierra deje de sentir sus emociones y su corazón se apago. Había muerto.

Permanecí allí estático y sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar. Baje la mirada observando las cobijas que envolvían el cálido bulto. Con el rostro tenso aparte las telas descubriendo lo que la mujer protegía con tanto empeño.

Una niña. La niña más hermosa que haya visto en toda mi existencia. Su cabello estaba compuesto por finos rizos caobas que cubrían la cabeza de la pequeña y parte de su frente. Sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas por el llanto. Boca y nariz algo fruncidas, pero solo le hacían verla más tierna. Era solo una bebe recién nacida, se veía demasiado pequeña e indefensa en contraste con mis duros y enormes brazos. Pensaba que se podía romper de un momento a otro si me movía demasiado. Algo dudoso y aterrado solté el aire contenido en mis pulmones y su me llego. Dulce, como fresas frescas y flores; era exquisito pero, por alguna razón, algo dentro de mí impidió que sintiera deseos de probar su sangre.

Alce la vista mirando una vez más a la mujer que ahora yacía muerta frente a mí. Cubrí un poco más a la pequeña de la lluvia con mi cuerpo y me aleje de allí a toda prisa, como un ladrón huyendo con un valioso tesoro en sus manos. Y eso es lo que tenía ahora, el más grande de todos los tesoros que me pude haber encontrado.

Seguí el rastro de sangre que la mujer había dejado antes de llegar al claro. No tarde mucho tiempo antes de que vislumbrara una pequeña casa a los límites del bosque. Pare en seco mirando a mí alrededor. La puerta estaba abierta por lo que entre. Lo primero que halle fue el cuerpo de un hombre joven, muerto, con bigote tirado en el suelo con una herida de bala en el pecho y hombro. Me contuve de respirar nuevamente al ver la sangre ya que no quería lastimar a la pequeña por descuido. El hombre tenía el mismo color de pelo que la pequeña y se parecía un poco por lo que supuse que debía de ser su padre.

Sentí unos pasos en el piso de arribar y el chirrido de unos muebles al ser arrastrados. Fruncí el ceño y subí las escaleras, manteniendo a la pequeña oculta y protegida entre mis brazos. Entre a la primera habitación y me encontré con otro individuo, completamente vestido de negro. Esta hurgando los muebles y el closet en busca de algo de valor. Un rugido escapo de mi pecho y el ladrón se sobresalto girándose al instante.

En la pequeña fracción de segundo en que el sacaba el arma y me apuntaba me agazape cubriendo a la pequeña con mi cuerpo. La bala revoto contra mi espalda y el hombre emitió un grito de asombro. Yo le mire gruñéndole y mostrando los dientes. Él se apresuro de volver a tomar el arma con firmeza volviendo a disparar. Fallo y aproveche ese momento para acercarme. Le arrebate el arma de un manotazo y hombre cayo aterrado sobre su espalda. Gruñendo furioso pero aun manteniendo a la niña protegida, lo tome de la camisa y lo alce en el aire antes de lanzarlo contra la pared.

El sujeto cayó estrepitosamente llevándose consigo algunos retratos y un florero que se partió en pedazos al instante. Me miro completamente aterrado sabiendo lo que se avecinaba. Me le volví a acercar y apretando su cuello con mi mano. Me miro a los ojos con pánico y antes de que pudiese emitir sonido alguno acabe con su vida. Lo solté dejándolo caer y me enderece.

Estaba seguro que hubiese bebido su sangre su no fuese porque otra cosa me distrajo. La pequeña empezó a llorar incesantemente sorprendiéndome y partiendo mi muerto corazón en pedazos. Salí de la habitación en el acto y la mire con desespero intentando calmarla. Me sentí un verdadero idiota por lo que había causado.

-Shhh… perdóname pequeña. No quise asustarte. Disculpa mi estupidez –murmure arrullándola y meciéndola un poco.

Poco se fue calmando hasta que se quedo tranquila. Lleve un dedo a su mejilla secando sus lágrimas. En cuanto sintió mi frío tacto abrió los ojos por primera vez desde que la tenia, regalándome una hermosa y curiosa mirada. Esos profundos y brillantes ojos castaños me envolvieron por completo. No importo nada más que sus dulces ojitos y su linda carita. Nunca antes me había sentido de esta manera. No había palabas para expresarme.

-Eres muy hermosa ¿Lo sabías? –dije sonriendo.

Ella me observo curiosa formando un pequeño círculo con su boca que solo me hizo expandir más mi sonrisa. Deje olvidado al intruso muerto y me dirigí a otra habitación que tenía el olor de la pequeña bastante concentrado. Era un cuarto simple sin muchos muebles más que una enorme cuna con adornos rosados, una mesita de noche una mecedora y un cambiador. Como dije antes, simple, pero bonito para una niña.

La sentí moverse un poco y baje mi mirada hacia ella, conectándome nuevamente con sus claros ojos. Sentí ansia de algo emanar de ella e hizo un pequeño puchero. Hice una mueca sin saber lo que quería y me dispuse a recordar las pocas películas humanas que había visto. Un acto me llego a la cabeza y la mire inseguro de si era eso lo que tenía.

-No me digas que… -deje la frase inconclusa. Alce a la pequeña inseguro y le olí un poco el trasero. No pude evitar suspirar aliviado -. Bueno, ya veo que no hiciste ninguna gracia… Por ahora.

La volví a acunar en mis brazos, aun confundido por saber que era lo que quería. Ella me miro fijamente aun con el puchero marcado en su lindo rostro y las ansias emanando de ella. Pase una mano por mis cabellos pensando.

-¿Tienes hambre? –exclame inseguro. Obviamente no respondió y se limito a seguir mirándome. Hice una mueca -. Debe de ser hambre ¿No? Ustedes comen mucho.

Deje mi monologo para luego y baje nuevamente las escalera en busca de la cocina, ignorando lo mas que podía el cadáver del padre de la pequeña. Al entrar allí busque con la mirada algo con que alimentarla. Vi un recipiente con unos muñequitos infantiles y lo tome, leyendo aliviado de que fuese una formula especial para bebes. Leí la forma en que debía de preparar la leche en la etiqueta y me asegure de que tuviese lo necesario.

-No parece muy difícil –murmure.

Me las arregle para colocar una olla con agua en la cocina con una sola mano mientras aun sostenía a la pequeña y volví a leer una vez más la receta. Ella no apartaba su mirada en ningún momento en que iba y venía por la cocina. En cuanto estuvo lista la receta la eche en un biberón y se lo di. Ella empezó a succionar en el acto. Subí nuevamente a su habitación

-Tendré que comprarme una guía o algo así para saber lo que quieres y no estar adivinando como los ciegos –exclame.

En cuanto ella termino le quite el biberón y la recosté lo mejor que pude en la cuna. Ella iba a llorar en protesta y le di con rapidez mi cadena de militar para que se entretuviese. Se quedo encantada con el objeto dejándome tranquilo para seguir con lo mío. Encontré unos papeles entre los cajones y me dispuse a leerlos con calma.

-Isabella Marie Swan. 13 de Septiembre de 1987 –leí con cierta tristeza -. Tan solo un mes de nacida y ya has quedado huérfana.

Deje el acta de nacimiento a un lado y me dispuse a ver algunas fotos e informes médicos. Era una niña completamente sana dentro de todo. Me senté en la mecedora observando a Isabella jugar con mi cadena. Tenía que hacer algo con ella, no podía dejarla simplemente abandonada aquí a su suerte con todos esos cadáveres a su alrededor. _Tengo que hacer algo con los muertos también _pensé. Suspire pensativo. No quería dejar a Isabella en un orfanato, ella se merecía algo más. No podía permitirlo.

Cherre los ojos exhausto cuando una repentina y loca idea azoto mi mente.

-Veamos. Isabella… Bella… Bella Swan… No. Swan no… Whitlock… Isabella Whitlock –Divague un poco y al último nombre no pude evitar sonreír -. Isabella Whitlock. No suena tan mal.

Me levante y tome nuevamente a la bebita en brazos. Mi Bella. Yo cuidare de ti. Yo te criare y protegeré con mi vida. Seré un padre, una madre, un hermano… cualquier cosa que tú quieras. Si… eso hare

Con una nueva perspectiva y repentinamente renovado de alegría bese delicadamente la frente de mi pequeña. Tome todo lo que creí necesario. Ropas, pañales, talco y algunos otros frascos que ni sabía para que fueran. Los papeles de nacimiento, registros médicos entre otras cosas también las guarde. Lo metí todo en el bolso más grande que pude hallar y me tome la libertad de cambiarle las ropas a Bella también por otras más limpias y abrigadas. Mire a mí alrededor asegurándome de que no faltara nada más y baje las escaleras.

Con el bolso colgado al hombro y Bella en mi brazo marque el número de la policía local en el teléfono. Solo tuve que esperar unos pocos segundos antes de alguien atendiera.

-_Policía de Forks. Habla John Stuart ¿En qué pudo ayudarle? _–hablo un hombre con voz monótona al otro lado de la línea. Parecía cansado.

-Hablo desde la casa de Charlie Swan. Ah habido una especie de robo y un ataque contra su familia. Le sugeriría que viniesen lo más pronto posible –dije con rapidez mirando en dirección al cadáver. Había encontrado los nombres de los padres de Bella entre los papeles.

-_¡¿El jefe Swan? _–exclamo Stuart al otro lado, con claro pánico -. _¡¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Con quién estoy hablando?_

-Me temo que no puedo contestar esas preguntas. Sera mejor que venga rápido. Parece que al señor Swan no le queda mucho tiempo –Era una gran mentira, pero tenía que hacerlo parecer como que acababa de ocurrir -. La señora Swan no se encuentra en casa. Por lo que parece haber huido. Apresúrese en llegar.

Antes de que Stuart pudiese decir algo más, colgué la llamada. Busque nuevamente al ladrón muerto en la habitación de arriba y me lo colgué al hombro y salí de la casa. Por suerte había parado de llover. Espere solos unos diez minutos antes de que escuchara el sonido de alguna sirenas a lo lejos. Hui de allí antes de que me viesen y desaparecí ente los arboles. Al menos así me había asegurado de que el tal Stuart me hubiese hecho caso, y como traía al ladrón así podría parecer que fue un robo a mano limpia y que criminal había huido con la pequeña.

Deje el cadáver unos cinco kilómetros a los lejos cerca de un puma que estaba seguro se encargaría del cuerpo sin problema alguno. Ya finalmente libre de intromisiones me pude concentrar completamente en lo que me importaba.

-Tranquila pequeña. Pronto conseguiré un buen lugar. Te lo prometo –le dije besando su frente.

Ella me miro fijamente y le sonreí con ternura. A partir de ahora tenía una nueva razón de existir.

* * *

><p><strong>Merezco algun comentario? n,n<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: Todos los personajes que aparecen aquí pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Solo la historia es mía. Si ven algún párrafo o algo que les resulte familiar durante la lectura también pertenecen a Meyer, puesto que me eh guiado un poco de los libros originales.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me puse muy feliz al ver mi correo y ver todas los mensajes y alertas…**

**Con respecto a algunas preguntas que me han hecho: Los Cullen si aparecerán en el fic, pero mucho más adelante. Los primeros capítulos se concentraran en lo que viven Jasper y Bella mientras ella está creciendo… Y con lo de si ellos dos serán pareja o no, lo dejare para que lo descubran por ustedes mismas n,n**

* * *

><p><strong>Nuestro Primer Hogar<strong>

**Jasper Pov. **

No deje de correr en ningún momento en todo el camino. Sentía si parara correría el riesgo de que alguien me descubriera y me apartara a mi Bella de las manos. Y yo no dejaría que eso sucediera. Bella se quedaría conmigo y eso no cambiaria.

Había salido de Forks desde hace horas y estaba en la carretera. Bella se había dormido en cuanto salimos del bosque y ahora permanecía descansando en mis brazos. Escucha su pequeño corazón latir con normalidad y su acompasada respiración, impactando su aliento contra mi pecho. Sonreí al ver su rostro y un sentimiento de protección me envolvió por completo.

Mire al frente cuando escuche el rugir de un motor. Una vieja camioneta, con ralladuras y abolladuras estaba estacionada aun lado de la carretera. Un hombre robusto y bajo salió del auto cerrando la puerta con brusquedad. Pare de correr cuando estuve demasiado cerca de él y lo observe fijamente. Solo pasaron algunos segundos antes de que notara mi presencia. Se giro con brusquedad sorprendiéndose. De inmediato sentí el terror y la preocupación emanar de el al ver mi rostro.

No sabía cual era mi expresión más recordé el estado en que estaban mis ropas y eso me aclaro algo de dudas. Rete al hombre con la mirada gruñéndole cuando se fijo en lo que tenía en brazos, haciendo ademan de gritar. Apreté a Bella contra mi pecho mostrándole mis dientes al extraño. Algo en el me daba muy mala espina. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me le puse en frente. Estrello su espalda contra el capo del auto temblando.

-¿Qué…. Que es lo que quiere? –exclamo. Intentaba parecer valiente, pero en sus emociones se notaba que el miedo le poseía.

Sonreí para mis adentros. En eso el olor a marihuana me llego y un nuevo gruñido escapo de mi garganta. El tipo era un traficante. Se encogió de miedo al escucharme. Lo tome del cuello y lo avente hacia el otro lado de la carretera. Abrí en auto con brusquedad y vi los montones de bloques de droga en el asiento. Las llaves estaban puestas. Los saque todos los paquetes, dejándolos esparcidos en el asfalto. El auto quedo impregnado con el olor por lo que abrí las ventanas para que el aire fresco se esparciera. Oí las protestas del hombre al momento en que me subía al auto y le encendía, pero solo me vasto con enseñarle los dientes para que se callara.

Arranque en un santiamén. Resultaba más lento viajar en un viejo automóvil pero era más seguro y caliente para Bella, ya que había empezado a notar que se estremecía ocasionalmente por el frío. Agradecí que el olor a marihuana se fuese rápido para que mi pequeña no tuviese que inhalarlo.

Conduje con una mano el resto del camino. Con Bella aun dormida en mi brazo y el bolso en el asiento del copiloto me dispuse a pensar en el que haría ahora. No podía simplemente vagar de un lugar a otro pues obviamente ya no me encontraba solo. Y ya había decido que el dejarla en un orfanato no era una opción. Tendría que hacer parecer a la luz pública que Bella era mi hija.

Y tenía al humano perfecto para hacer el trabajo…

* * *

><p>Tome el ascensor al último piso y espere pacientemente hasta que las puertas se abrieran nuevamente. Una joven mujer sentada tras un viejo escritorio fue lo primero que vi al llegar a mi destino. Entre a la sala con seguridad atrayendo la atención de la secretaria, quien al verme allí se sobresalto perceptiblemente. Sus emociones empezaron a llegar en oleadas fuertes pero las ignore olímpicamente.<p>

-Vengo a ver al Jason Jenks. Dígale que requiero de sus servicio –espete sin más con total seriedad.

La mujer me miro de arriba abajo.

-Lo lamento pero el Sr. Jenks no está recibiendo a ningún cliente en estos momentos –dijo cortante.

Fruncí el ceño y me acerque un poco mas inclinándome hacia su rostro. Ella trago en seco y note su miedo.

-Sera mejor que le avise al Sr. Jenks de mi presencia si no quiere que las cosas se pongan feas para usted. No tengo mucha paciencia que digamos –murmure bajo pero firme.

La secretaria asintió temblando y prácticamente se tiro sobre el teléfono interno de la oficina. Me enderece en el acto viendo como marcaba el número.

-_¡Sonya! Te advertí que no quería interrupciones. ¿¡Que rayos pasa! _–Escuche la voz de Jenks al otro lado de la línea. Sonaba claramente enfadado.

-Lo lamento Señor, pero hay alguien que desea verlo. Esta aquí en la oficina –murmuro tímidamente evitando contacto visual conmigo.

-_¡Dígale que no me interesa atender a ningún traficante idiota! Estoy ocupado –_espeto.

-No parecer ser un traficante señor…. –respondió, encogiéndose un poco cuando me examino nuevamente.

-_¡Que no me importa! ¡Sáquelo de aquí! _–grito.

-Dígale al Sr. Jenks, que Jasper Whitlock, espera impaciente encontrarse con el –exclame. Sonya se sobresalto al oírme hablar.

Asintió rápidamente temerosa de lo que pudiese hacerle si no hacia lo que le pedía. No me sorprendería que le hubiese dado un infarto en ese instante.

-Se… señor. Dice aquí el señor.. Whitlock… que espera verlo lo más pronto posible… -murmuro entrecortadamente. No eran mis palabras exactas, pero esperaba que el nombre bastara. Y así fue…

Un silencio sepulcral se instalo al otro lado de la línea. Me pareció haber escuchado una ahogada exclamación seguida de un pequeño grito de asombro. Sonya se asusto al no recibir respuesta alguna.

-¿Señor Jenks? –murmuro.

-_¡¿Qué demonios esperas allí imbécil? ¿¡Como se te ocurre hacerle esperar? ¡Haz pasar al Sr. Whitlock si no quieres que te despida! ¡YA! –_grito Jenks con histeria.

Sonreí complacido cuando la secretaria colgó la llamada y se levanto con prisa dispuesta a guiarme al lugar donde se encontraba su jefe.

-No es necesario. Conozco el camino –dije.

Ella sintió y se sentó nuevamente como una niña regañada. Me contuve de no reír allí mismo y entre por la puerta que daba a la oficina de Jenks. Cruce un pequeño pasillo y antes de llegar a otra puerta de roble donde estaba colgada una placa colgada.

J. Jenks se me encontraba sudorosa y nervioso frente a su escritorio, esperando a mi llegada. Al verme trago en seco y paso una mano por sus grasosos cabellos como intentando arreglarlos lo mejor que podía. Se acerco a mi a grandes zancadas.

-¡Sr. Whitlock! Que sorpresa el verlo por aquí. Hace mucho no tenía noticias de usted –exclamo extendiéndome la mano.

Le mire fijamente con seriedad y él se encogió de hombros levemente.

-Al grano Jenks. Necesito documentos –espete.

El dejo caer su mano en acto el acto, limpiándose el sudor de ella en su pantalón.

-Por su puesto. Por supuesto. Por favor siéntese –exclamo haciéndose aun lado. Mostrando las sillas frente al escritorio.

Le mire de reojo y me senté en una de ellas. Jenks rodeo corriendo el escritorio y se sentó frente a mi sonriendo temerosamente. Se apresuro a sacar algunos papeles que tenía guardados y me miro expectante a que yo hablara.

-Quiero cualquier tipo de documento necesario para crear una nueva identidad. Actas de nacimiento, pasaportes, visas, certificados, permisos… Absolutamente todo –exclame.

Jenks asintió escribiendo con rapidez en el papel.

-A nombre de quienes debo de hacer los documentos –murmuro, sin apartar la vista de la hoja.

-Los míos que sean como siempre. Solo modifica la edad. 25 años –aclaré.

Medio gruñí cuando vi que iba a preguntar. Cerró la boca en el acto y se concentro en seguir con lo suyo.

-Los demás que sean a nombre de Isabella, Isabella Whitlock. 13 de septiembre de 1887 –continúe.

En ese momento fue cuando Jenks pareció notar al bebe en mis brazos. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y sentí una serie de emociones intensas emanar de él. Confusión, intriga, preocupación y miedo. No me sorprendería que miles de situaciones se plantearan en su mente en un intento por explicar de dónde había sacado a la niña, y lo que haría con ella.

Fruncí el ceño inclinándome un poco y atrayendo nuevamente la atención del humano. Se sobresalto y me dedico una mirada nerviosa antes de volver a escribir apresurado. Su frente brillaba por el sudor y su manos temblaban al pasar el bolígrafo por el papel.

-Es una linda niña la que tiene allí –logro decir -. ¿Es su hija?

-Así es… -dije cortante.

Se encogió aun mas.

-¿Quién es la madre? –pregunto, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Murió al nacer ella –exclame -. Asegúrese de hacer bien los documentos. No quiero ningún error como la otra vez. Ya sabe lo que sucediera.

El corazón de Jenks dio un respingo y su pulso se acelero considerablemente. Empalideció y altero. Eso me basto para saber que aun recordaba el pequeño encuentro que habíamos tenido, por aquel error cometido.

-No… no tiene de que preocuparse señor Whitlock…. Me encargare personalmente de hacerlo todo como a usted le gusta… -dijo apresurado, con ansias de acabar con esto pronto.

-Le doy un plazo de 10 días a partir de hoy. Confió en que lo tendrá listo para ese momento pues vendré a buscarlo personalmente –Concluí levantándome.

Jenks asintió levantándose también. Quiso decir algo mas pero me di la vuelta hiendo a la puerta.

-Recuerde Sr, Jenks. 10 días. Eso es todo –amenace antes de salir.

* * *

><p>-Bueno, esto será suficiente –murmure dejando caer el bolso en la sala y mirando a Bella con una sonrisa en los labios -. Bienvenida pequeña.<p>

Ella me observo fijamente con esos bonitos ojos marrones. Agito un poco sus manitos entre mis brazos. Le acaricie los cabellos y rápidamente se movió para atrapar mi frio dedo. Reí y ella sonrió en respuesta.

Ya mi pequeña tenía dos meses y desde hace pocos días había empezado a sonreír. Cada vez que yo sonreía ella me acompañaba haciéndome sentir realmente feliz y especial por presenciar su cariño. También había mostrado especial atención en la música. Cada que escuchaba alguna giraba un poco su cabeza en busca del origen.

Le hice algunas muecas para entretenerla mientras cerraba nueva la puerta de nuestra nueva casa y avanzaba al interior.

-Mira Bella. ¿Te gustan? Son todos tuyos –exclame sentándome en el suelo y atrayendo algunos juguetes que había tomado la libertad de comprar solo para ella.

Bella sonrío nuevamente en cuanto le puse en frente un peluche de puma frente a ella. Le bese la mejilla mientras la veía sujetar el muñeco y lo llevaba de un lado a otro.

La deje recostada en el suelo jugando a un lado del sofá, con varios cojines a su alrededor por las dudas y fui a su nueva habitación. Aun no estaba completamente equipada y solo tenía la cuna echa de roble en donde dormiría. Me dirigí al baño y prepare el agua caliente para asear a Bella un poco.

Había logrado conseguir esta pequeña casa en Boston gracias al dinero que había ahorrado y conseguido a lo largo de los años. No era ni muy rico pero tampoco pobre y todo me era suficiente para cubrir los gastos que Bella requería como juguetes, ropas, comida y otras necesidades. Como yo no necesitaba comer y las ropas que tenia ahora aun estaban en buen estado no me preocupaba demasiado por mí.

Volví un nuevamente a la sala y en cuanto entre intento girarse sin existo para buscarme. Sonreí con ilusión y me le acerqué con rapidez. Bella empezó a agitarse un poco y alzo los brazos para que le cargara. En cuanto estuvo mis brazos recostó la cabeza en mi hombro haciéndome sentir una agradable sensación de felicidad en mi pecho que me hizo sonreír aun más grande.

Media hora después bajaba nuevamente con mi pequeña más limpia y fresca, jugando con mi cadena de militar entre sus manitas. Bella no podía ver la cadena sin empezar a jalármela y llorar para que se la diera. Y yo como cualquier padre vulnerable no podía soportar verla llorar, por lo que siempre la cadena acababa enredada entre las los brazos de la pequeña. Claro que siempre cuidaba de que no se la enredara en el cuello.

Le prepare un biberón con formula especial para bebes y se lo di mientras encendía la televisión y ponía las caricaturas.

Suspire con confort observando a Bella beber su leche hasta quedar profundamente dormida en mis fríos brazos. Le bese la frente con cariño y la lleve a su habitación dejándola dormir cómodamente en su cuna.

-Te quiero pequeña… -murmure.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí allí, parado a un lado de su cuna, velando sus sueños. Tenía ese sentimiento de protección que me impedía irme y terminar de arreglar los muebles, y quedarme allí.

Realmente no cambiara esta vista por nada del mundo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen aquí pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Solo la historia es mía. Si ven algún párrafo o algo que les resulte familiar durante la lectura también pertenecen a Meyer, puesto que me eh guiado un poco de los libros originales.**

* * *

><p><strong>Visitantes no tan Indeseados<strong>

**-**Rayos ¿Por qué tienen que hacerlo tan rápido? –exclame frustrado buscando algunas cucharas y platos.

Miraba de reojo la televisión que tenia a un lado en donde una mujer de treinta y tantos años enseñaba a preparar comida especial para bebes, pero por desgracia iba demasiado rápido parea mi gusto. Y tomando en cuenta que mi contacto con la cocina en lo que tenia de existencia, incluyendo el tiempo en que fui humano, era nulo esta simple tarea me estaba llevando más trabajo de lo que pensaba.

Al menos mi pequeña le estaba sacando risas a todo esto. Bella se encontraba sentada en una sillita de comer mirándome ir de aquí para allá en la cocina y cada vez que ponía una mueca al notar el olor de algún condimento se reía a carcajada limpia.

-¿Tengo cara de payaso pequeña? –dije acercándome a ella.

Bella mostro una deslumbrante sonrisa y me alzo los brazos para que la cargara. Suspire y le acaricie los cabellos suavemente pero sin alzarla. Siete meses y ya sonreía a toda hora, reía, se sentaba, balbuceaba, había empezado a dentar y me hacia mas y mas feliz.

-Ahora no, tengo que aprender a hacer esto pequeña –le dije -. Si no ¿Quién te preparara la comida? El doctor dice que comas un poco de sólido.

Me miro fijamente con sus profundos ojos café que tanto me gustaban e hizo un pequeño puchero al ver que aun no la tomaba en brazos. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo de voluntad para no sucumbir a su pedido. En cambio me quite la cadena como siempre hacia y se la extendí. Ella encantada, la tomo con gusto olvidando rápidamente lo anterior.

Hay que ver que a veces sentía que quería mas a esa cadena que a mí. Y como respuesta a ese pensamiento ella me miro y sonrió. Hacia eso cada vez que yo me sentía disgustado o triste. Me causaba gracia pensar que le había pasado una parte de mi, cosa imposible pero que me animaba considerablemente.

-Ahora volvamos con mi martirio personal –murmure concentrándome nuevamente en la cocina.

Dos horas después había terminado. ¿Por qué tarde tanto? No pregunten.

A la final había obtenido una extraña papilla, que olía un tanto extraño a decir verdad y no sabía por que había tomado ese raro color. Con una mueca tome el plato sin pensar en siquiera mostrárselo a Bella y lo eche a la basura. Abrí la despensa, saque la formula para bebes y coloque a hervir un poco de agua.

-Por hoy me iré a por lo seguro –exclame -. Leamos un rato mientras esto está listo.

Nuevamente Bella alzo los brazos hacia mí y esta vez la alcé tome encantado saliendo a la sala. Me senté en el sofá y tome uno de los muchos libros para niños que tenía en la mesita de centro.

Había tomado la costumbre de sentarme a leer con ella todos los días, más o menos a la misma hora desde hace varias semanas pues descubrir que le encantaba aquella actividad. A partir de eso había vaciado medio repertorio de la librería más cercana de nuestra casa comprando libros para niños de diferentes etapas como para que se entretuviera como hasta los cinco años.

Al rato, luego de que se bebiera la leche entera y se quedara profundamente dormida en mis brazos me tome un momento para evaluar mi sed. Con Bella se me hacia un poco más difícil ir de caza por razones obvias. No podía irme así sin más y dejarla sola en casa en donde podría pasarle cualquier cosa sin mis cuidados.

Los primeros meses había colocado algunas trampas en zonas estratégicas del bosque para que así cayese alguna presa y no me tardase tanto. Pero esto no me sirvió de mucho pues a menudo los animales caían demasiado rápido y para cuando yo iba a revisar llevaban días muertos y prácticamente desangrados. No quedaba nada para mi.

Debido a esto había tenido que conformarme con algunos perros o gatos callejeros que tenían la mala suerte de pasar a pocas cuadras de la casa o de algunos roedores que se acercaban a los límites del bosque. Claro está, eso no aliviaba del todo mi sed.

Pero al menos mantenía protegida a mi pequeña de mi monstruo interno.

Y por ahora eso era suficiente.

* * *

><p>-Da-da-da gu ¡Ga! ¡Gu!<p>

-Aja, que interesante ¿Y que más? –alenté.

Bella siguió con pequeño monologó mientras yo la miraba sonriente. Nos encontrábamos en un pequeño parqué cerca de nuestro hogar. Decidí traerla para que tomara un poco de aire fresco y enseñarle algunas cosas, ya que no salimos mucho desde que no mudamos. No habían demasiadas personas por lo que algunos solo se limitaban a observarme cuando pasaban a un lado de donde nos sentamos, sin molestar.

Empezaba a anochecer por lo que decidí que era hora de irnos. Recogí algunos juguetes que estaban en el suelo guardándolos en el bolso para luego colgármelo al hombro. Bella me miró intrigada y yo le sonreí.

-Nos vamos a casa pequeña. Hay que darte un baño y luego a dormir ¿De acuerdo? –Paso sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello lo que me hizo sentir una felicidad inmensa -. De acuerdo, vamos.

Me levante con ella recostada en mi pecho y emprendí el camino de vuelta a casa. Decidí acortar el camino por el bosque ya que a Bella le gustaba ir a correr por que lo me puse en ello y de inmediato su risa inundo mis oídos. Solo tarde unos diez minutos en llegar a los límites del bosque que daba a nuestra casa.

Bastaron un par de segundos para darme cuenta de que no estábamos solos.

Fruncí el ceño y entre a la casa con rapidez, deje a Bella en la cuna y solté el bolso al suelo sin importarme nada más. Sentí emanar miedo y curiosidad de mi pequeña, de seguro debido a mi actitud un tanto brusca a la que ella no estaba acostumbrada, pero en este momento no podía permitirme pensar mucho en eso. La mire un momento acariciándole los cabellos y luego salí de la casa.

La esencia de dos vampiros rondando por la zona era demasiado fuerte.

Solté un gruñido en cuento escuche pasos rápidos acercándose con rapidez. Me agazape de forma protectora frente a la puerta de la casa mirando al frente. En cuanto los dos vampiros se detuvieron en frente mío la sorpresa me invadió.

-Con que eras tú, Jasper

Me costó un momento poder salir mi sorpresa.

-¿Peter? –logre decir mirando al vampiro frente mío para luego dirigirme a la mujer -. ¿Charlotte?

Ambos sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

-¡Valla amigo mío! Tanto tiempo –exclamo Peter acercándose.

Le gruñí en cuanto se movió, más como un acto reflejo que por otra cosa. Bella estaba dentro y no podía permitirme ponerla en peligro. Peter se detuvo sorprendido y la sonrisa de ambos desapareció en el acto. Me observaron fijamente por un momento.

-¿Qué pasa? Me conoces Jasper. Sabes que no soy de los que atacan a viejos amigos –exclamo Peter mostrando una pequeña sonrisa amigable.

Entrecerré un poco los ojos.

-Algunas cosas han cambiado desde la última vez –espeté.

-¿De qué hablas? –Charlotte hablo por primera vez.

Sentí la confusión de ambos. Durante varios minutos nadie dijo nada y yo no cambie en ningún momento mi postura defensiva. En ese momento una pequeña brisa se coló de entre los árboles y entro a la casa por la ventana, esparciendo el aroma de Bella. Tanto Peter como Charlotte se tensaron en el acto al captar el aroma y sus ojos se volvieron negros por un instante posándose en mí con intriga y sorpresa.

Bella empezó a llorar. Reconocí ese llanto angustiado, pues solo empezaba cuando tenía mucho rato sin verme.

-Eso ¿Es un bebe? –exclamo Charlotte.

No respondí. Sin poder soportar escuchar por mucho tiempo el desconsolado llanto de mi pequeña entre a la casa en un parpadeo y la tome en mis brazos intentando calmarla. Me sentí un monstruo, pues fui yo el que lo causo.

-Shhh lo siento mi vida, no debí haber ido tanto tiempo –susurre a su oído.

Se fue calmando de a poco hasta quedarse quieta en mis brazos, solo hipando de vez en cuando.

-¿De dónde sacaste a esa niña?

La voz de Peter me hizo recordar que no estábamos solos. Me gire a verlos gruñendo y agazapándome, colocando mis brazos como escudo sobre la pequeña. Nuevamente se mostraron sorprendidos por mi actitud. Peter alzo las manos sobre su pecho con expresión de cautela, mirando a Bella fijamente al igual que Charlotte.

-Nos alimentamos hace poco. No vamos a hacerlo ahora –aclaró, adivinando mis pensamientos.

Eso no alivio mi preocupación.

-Sus ojos no dicen lo mismo –gruñí.

Vacilo un momento antes de contestar.

-Su aroma nos tomo con la guardia baja –respondió con cautela -. No esperábamos encontrarnos con algo así. A mas que su sangre…. Su olor…. Es tan dulce que…

Gruñí antes de que pudiese decir nada más.

-Su sangre no tiene nada ¡Nada! –exclame enojado.

Tan solo pensar en alguno de ellos bebiendo de mi pequeña, me enfurecía a sobre manera.

-De acuerdo, ya entendí. Lo siento –Se disculpo en el acto -. No pretendí ofenderte.

-¿Qué quieren? –fui directo al grano.

No es que no me alegrase volver a verlos ni mucho menos. La verdad es que encontrarse con viejos amigos es algo que indudablemente alegraría a cualquiera. Pero lamentablemente las condiciones no fueron las más optimas y un simple error de mi parte o una debilidad por parte de ellos y Bella acabaría muerta. Y yo no iba a permitirlo. Primero tendrían que pasar sobre mi cadáver para hacerse con ella.

Charlotte decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Discúlpanos si llegamos en mal momento, Jasper –Empezó -. Solo que captamos tu aroma y decidimos ir a investigar. No esperábamos encontrarnos contigo aunque nos alegra. Y con la niña… -hizo una pausa mirándola a lo que yo respondí con un pequeño gruñido. No se ofendió ni mucho menos, al parecer entendiendo mi situación -. No sabemos quién es pero si es tan importante para ti, como lo demuestras con tanto empeño, te aseguro que no haremos nada para lastimarla. Podemos controlar nuestra sed.

Peter asintió efusivamente, estando de acuerdo con las palabras de su pareja. Dudé un momento en si creerle o no, mi parte más protectora y hasta paranoica había salido a la luz. Pero finalmente caí en cuenta de que no valía la pena seguir con lo mismo puesto que había sido yo desde un principio el que se mostro agresivo y hasta ahora desde que captaron el aroma de Bella no habían echo nada por intentar atacarla. Me permití darles el beneficio de la duda.

Me enderecé y afloje un poco el agarre de mi pequeña cargándola con más delicadeza. Bella se movió inquieta y giro la cabeza con curiosidad a ver a los dos visitantes. Peter y Charlotte le devolvieron la mirada con curiosidad y algo de cautela. Para sorpresa de ellos mi pequeña les regalo una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas lo que les hizo reír ambos, encantados.

Charlotte me miro un momento. Comprendí lo que quería mediante sus emociones. Dude un momento en si dejarla o no pero al notar en sus ojos que no haría nada malo asentí. Ella se acerco con cautela hacia nosotros y miro con más detenimiento a la pequeña.

-Es muy hermosa en verdad –señaló sonriéndole maternalmente a la pequeña quien observo con curiosidad su ojos que habían vuelto a ser de un rojo intenso-. Me sorprende que este tan tranquila, considerando con quienes se encuentra. Nunca vi ningún humano…

-Está acostumbrada a mí –aclaré antes de que pudiese finalizar la frase -. Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos.

-¿De quién es? –inquirió Peter, acercándose también.

-Mía –exclame sin dudarlo -. Es mi hija.

Ante aquella afirmación me observaron sorprendidos.

-¿Tu hija? –exclamaron al mismo tiempo, aun sin creérselo del todo.

Asentí sin más.

- Isabella Whitlock –dije -. Así se llama. Pero yo le digo Bella

La lleve a su cuna colocándole varios juguetes alrededor para que se entretuviese mientras conversábamos.

-Me parece que tienes mucho que explicar amigo mío –le dijo Peter posando una mano sobre mi hombro -. Comenzando con donde la encontraste.

Suspire con resignación.

-Fue hace unos seis meses. Estaba de cacería cuando me encontré con su madre moribunda en el bosque con Bella en sus brazos –Expliqué, sentándome en una silla que tenía al lado de la cuna -. Su nombre era Renee, según el acta de nacimiento de Bella que encontré mas tarde en su casa. El echo es que se estaba muriendo allí, me pidió que la cuidara, que la mantuviese a salvo –Mire a mi pequeña sumido en los recuerdos -. En cuanto destape su rostro y la vi, me quede prendado a ella. No podía dejarla allí para que algún animal viniese y su vida terminase antes de siquiera haber empezado. Decidí encargarme de ella y aquí me ven.

-¿Qué hay de su padre? Tuvo que ir en su búsqueda en algún momento –señaló Peter.

Negué rápidamente lo que los calló a ambos.

-También murió. Cuando tome a Bella seguí el rastro de sangre que había dejado la mujer y llegue hasta su casa. Estaba muerto para cuando entre, asesinado por un ladrón que estaba en el piso superior –Seguí con el relato haciendo una mueca de disgusto -. Mate al tipo antes de lo que canta un gallo. Llame a la policía y cuando me aseguré de que no había dejado rastro alguno me lleve al ladrón al bosque y lo deje allí para que algún animal se encargase de él.

-Así parecería como que él ladrón huyo ¿no? –Finalizó Charlotte.

-Exacto. Que huyo con Bella –dije -. Eso llevaría algunas investigaciones infructuosas y luego al poco tiempo lo dejaría de lado al ver que simplemente no los hallarían nunca. Luego solo me quedo hacer una nueva vida.

Me miraron en silencio un largo rato mientras yo vigilaba el juego de mi pequeña. Finalmente escuche a Peter suspirar y reír con diversión.

-Bueno ¿Quién diría que el temible Jasper Whitlock se convertiría en el amoroso padre de una humana? –Miro a Bella de reojo y pasó una mano por su rostro sin dejar de sonreír.

-Y estás haciendo un excelente trabajo –siguió Charlotte mirándola con ternura -. Una niña bastante sana y alegre.

-Gracias –respondí orgulloso.

Fije mi mirada en Peter quien se quedo observando a Bella un momento con expresión ausente y seria, sumido en sus pensamientos. Enterró sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y me lanzo una mirada furtiva.

-¿No te preocupan los Vulturis? –La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa.

-No había pensado en eso –Admití.

-No creo que supongan mayor problema –se apresuró en decir Charlotte -. No tienen por qué enterarse de esto. Y mientras se mantengan alejados de Italia…

No termino la frase. Peter asintió, no muy convencido pero supongo que decidió no decir nada mas respecto al tema, cosa que agradecí internamente. No quería ni imaginarme lo que pasaría si se enteraban. Para lo poco que les importaba, podía pedir fácilmente la vida de Bella.

Este simple pensamiento me hizo estremecer.

-Y bueno ¿Qué tal llevas la comida humana? –inquirió Charlotte, desviando el tema.

La mire inseguro.

-Mis habilidades en cocina se limitan a hervir agua –dije -. Tengo que aprender a hacer comida humana. Bella necesita aprender a empezar a comer sólidos.

Ella sonrió.

-Podría enseñarte –ofreció -. Con un buen libro de cocina me defiendo, aun recuerdo varias cosas de mi vida humana.

Lo medite un momento y me dije ¿Por qué no? Acepte en el acto. A partir de allí tanto ella como Peter pasaron a vivir un tiempo con nosotros. Les deje bien en claro las condiciones, no podrían estar a solas con Bella bajo ninguna circunstancia aun si hubiesen bebido sangre recientemente, al menos hasta que no estuviesen acostumbrados a su aroma –cosa difícil para un vampiro que bebía sangre humana constantemente-. Ellos aceptaron sin problemas, entendiéndome.

Las semanas pasaron con rapidez y Bella pareció acostumbrarse rápidamente a la ahora constante presencia de ambos en casa. Les fue tomando confianza de a poco pero aun prefería permanecer cerca de mí, y seguía con los llantos incontrolables en cuanto yo permanencia mucho tiempo fuera de una habitación donde ella se encontraba. Supuse que solo era una etapa pero no podía negar que me gustaba que estuviese tan apegada a mí.

Con Charlotte aprendí a cocinar algunas comidas humanas rápidamente, por lo que pronto fui capaz de hacer una papilla decente para que Bella empezara su nueva dieta. Los primeros días se negaba a comer mucho del nuevo alimento pero luego se fue acostumbrando hasta que al final la aceptaba gustosa.

Peter también me ayudo mucho con el tema de la sed. Empezó a cazar algunos animales por mí para que así no tuviese que alejarme mucho de casa. Solo unos cuantos metros considerables para no asustar a la pequeña. También empezó a asaltar el banco de sangre bastante seguido, ya que decidimos que muchas muertes seguidas en las mismas zonas sería demasiado sospechoso por lo que esa manera resultaba más segura para mantenernos bajo perfil.

Ambos empezaron a encariñarse con Bella rápidamente y a llenarla de obsequios y otras cosas. Pronto paso el primer mes conviviendo con Peter y Charlotte. Estábamos en la sala viendo la televisión, o bueno más bien cambiando canales. Ambos sentados en el sofá y yo con Bella en el suelo enseñándole una figuras de un cuento infantil.

-Ves, este es un perro y este un gato –ponía mayor énfasis en las palabra perro y gato cuando le señalaba las figuras. Ella posaba sus manitas en el libro y sonreía.

En cuanto pase la pagina le mostré la figura de un hombre y una mujer señalando como "papa" y "mama" respectivamente tal cual como indicaba el libro. Bella miro la figura quieta y luego a mí, después se fue gateando hasta donde estaba Charlotte, yo la mire sin entender. Mi pequeña se levanto sosteniéndose de las rodillas de Charlotte me señalo con su manita.

-PA-PA –dijo sonriendo.

-Si nenita. Ese es papa –aplaudió ella al igual que Peter quien río al ver mi expresión.

Yo al contrario me quede estático en mi sitio, como si me hubiesen echado pega. Estaba que explotaba de alegría ¡Había dicho su primera palabra! Me levante y la alce en brazos lanzándola al aire y atrapándola, causando sus risas.

-Bella ¡Hablaste! ¡De verdad hablaste! –estallé por fin.

-PA-PA –volvió a decir sonriente.

La abrace orgulloso y lleno de felicidad. Una mano se poso en mi hombro.

-Te tiene en la palma de su mano, amigo –dijo Peter sonriente.

Para qué negarlo, era cierto. Me tenía completamente atrapado. Pero a pesar de eso era un padre feliz.


End file.
